This isn't you, Barry
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Leonard was too late. Barry had killed Zoom. Leonard refuses to believe that Barry is too far gone. He won't kill him. Part 2 to There's good in you, Barry.


**The Flash is owned by The CW.**

Leonard and Mick stared at the news in disbelief. Barry had dragged Zoom's corpse into the Central City Picture News, and was holding him up like a trophy he had won.

 _"This is the monster that nearly killed me. This is what happens when you kill my family. If you don't want to be next, then I advise you to leave me, and my family alone." Barry smirks. Leonard felt sick when he read the words: The Flash kills the monster that broke his back. Witnesses are calling him the next Zoom. For your own safety, stay away from the fallen hero, and if you see him, call the police._

"We need to take him down, before he kills anyone else." Mick insists.

"No. He's _hurting_ Mick. I refuse to believe that he's too far gone. We're _not_ killing him." Leonard protests.

"Then _what_? He'll _kill us_ before we can even take a step." Mick asks.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Even when he first snapped, he never killed me. _He could have_ , but he didn't. That's why I believe that there's some part of him, that's still in there." Leonard says. Mick sighs.

"Then let's find him." He insists. It was about a week later before they finally found Barry in some old hide out just outside of town. He'd put Zoom's cowl on the walls like a trophy.

"Scarlet?" Leonard asks. Barry slowly looks at him, and snarls. _Don't come near me._

"Red. Come on, _stop this_." Mick pleads. Barry runs over to him and pins him against the wall.

"Don't fucking _move_." Barry snarls. He puts his hands under the man's neck, threatening him, but not actually killing him.

"Look, kid, this revenge thing you had going on? I totally get it, but he's _dead_ now. You can stop." Mick says, trying to get through to him. Barry just laughs.

"I could, but here's the thing: I don't want to. This is _so much more gratifying_." Barry smirks. Leonard sighs. This wasn't the Barry that he knew.

"This isn't _you_ , Barry." He says, trying to get through to the speedster. Barry just laughs.

"Oh, I'm more me than I ever have been." Barry laughs.

"Red, listen to me. You're not in your right mind right now. Not with your grief. You're not seeing clearly." Mick says as Barry lets him go.

"Oh, _I see clearly_. I see how _foolish_ I've been. Trusting every little newcomer with a story that just so happens to check out. I _see_ how everyone fears me. They didn't want me to come out as The Flash, because they didn't want me to _own my powers_." Barry spats.

"I can run, I can catch bullets with my bare hands, I can vibrate my hand right through someone's chest, and that makes _me a God_." He smirks.

"No, it doesn't make you a God." Leonard protests.

"And then when they couldn't stop me from being The Flash, they got me to _work_ for them. To make sure they have some control over me." He adds. He scoffs.

"Those days are _so over_. I am finally _free_ of them." He growls. He opens a window.

"And I'm ready to be a God." He says as he looks outside.

"Look at this city. _They worship me_ , and those that don't, _die_." He laughs.

"Scarlet, just listen to yourself." Leonard says with concern.

"Oh, cut the _friend_ act! We have _never_ been friends. We don't _hang out_ , and you know what the sad truth is? Without me, _you have no game_ , and that _scares you_! Deep down, you love me, and that's why you haven't laid a hand on me." He smirks. Leonard and Mick's jaws dropped to the floor. Was Barry actually _flirting_ with them right now? Barry smirks as he grabs Mick by the arm, and runs him to the top of a building.

"True _power_ Mick, is deciding who will live, and who will die." He smirks, and that's when he pushed him. Barry smirks as Mick starts screaming at the top of his lungs. Before his body smacked against the ground, he ran against the building, scooping him up to safety as he puts him safely back on the ground.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't _actually_ kill you." Barry smirks, and that's when he pulls Mick in for a kiss. Mick stares at Barry in shock. He'd had a crush on the Flash since he showed up, but this, _this wasn't right_. Barry wasn't in his right mind. Mick pushes him back.

"No." He protests.

"No?" Barry asks incredulously. Did he really think that he didn't notice the looks he'd been giving him?

"You're not you right now. It's not right." He protests. Barry groans.

"Oh my God! Not _that_ again! When are you going to get the hint that _this is who I am_ now?" Barry complains. Before he knew it, Leonard had hit him with a tranq dart, which knocked him out instantly. Mick catches the speedster in his arms, and that's when he looks at Leonard.

"The hell did you do _that_ for?" He asks.

"We need to get him to Star Labs, so they can snap him _out_ of this shit." Leonard insists. Mick sighs. He hated doing this to Barry, but it was obvious that he was too far gone at this point. After safely strapping him to one of the motorcycles they stole, they drove him to Star Labs, slowly carrying him inside.

When Leonard and Mick brought Barry inside, Team Flash sighed as they were forced to put him back in the pipeline. The pipeline was the reason that he had gone so far off the deep end in the first place, and now here they were having to put him there, again. They all felt sick. Leonard and Mick had left after that, knowing that there wasn't much they could do from here.

"I _hate_ having to put him in here again." Cisco sighs.

"I know, but he's too far gone at this point. We don't have a choice." Joe sighs.


End file.
